Far From Love
by FuuMegami
Summary: A Fuu and Ferio song fic, Fuu returns home from college, but still something's missing in her heart....


Far From Love   
  


A bitter-sweet-sappy Fuu and Ferio song fic.... My fave! Anywho... The song belongs to the ever talented Stephen Gately, you can visit his site at: http://www.stephengately.com 

One more thing, this story is dedicated to Suzanami-chan for her birthday *grins*   
  


I am Houuoji Fuu, I am also a Magic Knight, or at least, I was one. 

I close my eyes as the wind blows through my hair. I should close the window, it's starting to rain. The taxi drive doesn't say a word, so I assume he doesn't care. I'm on my way to the air port. A light drizzle, just what I needed. 

"Alright deary, here we are," the cab driver says. 

I get out and wait as he gets my bags from the trunk. 

"Thank you," I reply as I hand him his money. 

He leaves me alone outside the large American air port. 

"It has been so long," I whisper to myself. 

It had been, so long since I had left Ferio in Cephiro, and then Hikaru-san and Umi-san back in Japan. I never knew what kind of a rift I could create in my own heart and soul by leaving the ones I love. 

I wanted to further my education. I just was not ready to give my dreams of because a computer programer here on earth. 

I had finished my last year of study in America, having now graduated from a fancy collage and computer programing school. 

As I stood and thought, rain drops fell down lightly on my bare arms. A summer evening of clouds had became a misty rain. my bangs clung to my forehead as I leaned against a street lamp pole. 

'No matter how well I did in school, I will never be at peace, because the thought of leaving Ferio is still there.' I think bitterly to myself.   
  


I am far from my love 

Round the world 

But never will forget 

So I wish on a star   
  


My tears now join the rain falling silently on the ground. I had wished on every star I could find since I left, but I could not change what was, and the mistake I had made. 

"Earth is not the land of the will, Cephiro is."   
  


To be right back in your arms 

And I pray high above 

To be right back where you are   
  


I bring my hands up to my chilled face.   
  


"Ferio, oh Ferio," I cry softly. "I'd pray to anything that would listen, if I could just be back in your arms." 

My sobs grew louder as I thought of what I had ruined. What a perfect thing Ferio and I had, and I had thrown it away... But I had not been ready to be married either. 

Every little thing about Ferio was held in my heart, even after the years I was gone. I could still hear his soft voice saying sweet things to me. The way his skin felt on mine. His grin that sent that crimson color creeping up my face.   
  


It's been a while it seems so long 

I still remember when we were young 

Living our lives as one -Always   
  


I pulled myself together and wiped my runny nose on the back of my hand. I reached down and picked up my dark green suit cases. 

I had to hurry and catch my plane to Tokyo. I ran through the now heavy rain hoping to make it to the gate in time. 

A loud sigh escaped my lips as I crashed down into my seat. Tilting my head back I wiped a wet curl from my line of vision. 

"Why you're just soaked to the bone!" Exclaimed the woman next too me. 

I turned and looked at her, she was a young woman, some where's in her mid to early twenties. She had dark brown hair and blue eyes. 

"You also look like you're lost, are you?" 

I shook my head causing water to drip off onto my already soaked skirt. "I am not lost, though I feel that way at the present time." I sighed. 

"Aww, how so?" 

"I gave up everything to get the education I wanted. And it was well worth it I assure you, but I am not sure that the people I left behind will be waiting for me." 

I bit my lip to hold back the tears, it was so unlike me to be emotional in public. 

"I'm sure whomever you left behind will be waiting, you're such a wonderful girl." She said with a smile. 

"I only wish it were true..." I whispered.   
  


*****************************************   
  


I had fallen asleep during the plane trip and awoke with a rather stiff neck. As I waited for my taxi I tried the rub the kink out of my neck. 

I should have gone home, or at least to a hotel. But I wasn't tired, I had slept all that time on the plane. As the golden sun set, I found myself in front of Tokyo Towers. 

"Tokyo tower," I whispered to no one but myself. 

I stood at the base of the building. I had never thought a building could ever be so important to me. And yet it had become just that.   
  


You had to stay I had to go 

Leaving was hard but I hope you know 

You've been a part of me- always   
  
  
  


My heart beat against my rib cage causing me to gasp as I hurried down the tower's hall. I looked around the tower, I was in the right place, and it was just as I remembered, minus Hikaru-san and Umi-san. 

"If I return now, there is no guarantee that Ferio will be waiting." I reminded myself. "But if I don't go back, I'll regret it for the rest of my life."   
  


Tears filled my usually clear emerald eyes. Ferio could never forgive me for being gone so long. 

Even though it's been so long 

My heart is telling me be strong 

Cause I know I'll find you   
  


"It's now or never," I said quietly. 

I closed my eyes. I knew I was strong enough for rejection... But if he... If he... I didn't finish the thought as I was suddenly falling.   
  


Even though it's been long 

My heart s telling me go on 

Cause I know I'll find you   
  


I landed up top the big fish once again. I rubbed my now sore backside and winched. I looked around in amazement. Cephiro was in it's full glory and breath taking! 

Mr. fish kindly dropped me off at the entrance to the castle. I climbed off and then bowed to him. 

Then I let myself in, and walked down the castle hall. My black boots and my steady breathing was the only thing I could hear. I held my clasped hand by my chest. 

"So you've finally returned," Clef said from behind me. 

I rocked back slightly, a bit startled. 

"Yes Master Mage Clef," I replied as I bowed. "Is Ferio here?" 

Clef nodded, my heart skipped a beat. "He's out in the garden with Jr." 

Suddenly my heart stopped and refused to work. My heart only let out a silent gasp as I started to feel weak. The thought of Ferio having a child was killing me... Although, I had brought this upon myself.   
  


Now I'm back and I believe 

Everything's different now you'll see 

We'll be together now- always   
  


I took one slow staggering step, the only way to find out if the child was his or not, was to go to the garden. I picked up speed and ran the whole way. Though my legs screamed in agony for a break, my heart won over pulling me along like never before. I burst through the large white doors and came face to face with Ferio standing next to a very little boy with jet black hair and red eyes. 

Ferio's golden eyes grew wide and actually started to waver. Tears were already streaming down my cheeks, even though I had not asked them too. 

He walked over to me because I dared not move for fear that I would fall flat on my face. He pulled me into a warm embrace. I sobbed into his chest. 

"I'm sorry I left you!" I cried. 

Ferio kissed me, pouring his soul into the kiss.   
  


*******************************************   
  


The next morning I lay on my back next to Ferio. he was sound asleep, but I myself could not sleep. I didn't want to leave his side for even a moment. But I couldn't just disappear from earth. I had to tell my family where I was going, even if they would never believe me. 

So I kissed Ferio's forehead and left him a note.   
  


Sorry I have to leave again 

Never intended it to end 

Until we meet again- always   
  


I returned home to my family, telling them that I had to fallow my heart, no matter where it took me. 

"I have someone waiting for me," I explained. "And this time, I know for sure that they're waiting."   
  


I am far from my love 

Round the world 

But never will forget 

So I wish on a star   
  


To be right back in your arms 

And I pray high above 

To be right back where you are   
  


*End* 


End file.
